nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Time Force
Power Rangers Time Force (often abbreviated as PRTF and often simply called Time Force) is the 2001 incarnation of the Power Rangers series, based on the Super Sentai series Mirai Sentai Timeranger, running for 40 half-hour episodes from February to November 2001. It was the 9th season of Power Rangers. This was the last full season to completely air on Fox Kids following the sale of Fox Family Worldwide, which included Fox Family, Fox Kids and Saban Entertainment being purchased by The Walt Disney Company. Many fans have compared this season to Power Rangers in Space for being more dark, emotional and realistic. However, Power Rangers RPM became more darker than Time Force. It will re-appear on Nicktoons on August 17, 2012. Airing Date & Time *Episodes 1 to 16 is from 4:00PM to 12:00AM on Friday August 17 2012 *Episodes 17 to 40 is from 12:00AM to 8:00PM on August 18 2012 Look Here for more airing date & time... Note from a Guest User "None" Synopsis In a time where mutants are plagued by hatred from their human neighbors, one mutant rises up and takes a stand, his name Ransik, the 1st mutant ever created. Shunned by humanity all of his life, he rises up and gathers a group of mutants to resist their human neighbors. The only force that can stop them is the elite defense organization known as Time Force. Time Force captures most of the mutants only to be attacked and the mutants are freed. Ransik and his mutant brothers travel to the year 2001, Alex, the original Red Time Force Power Ranger tries to stop him in 3000 and is defeated and dies in the ensuing battle. Ransik is freed and journeys to the 21st century, Alex passes on his morpher and the technology the TF Rangers will need to utilize to save our time from certain doom. The Time Force Rangers follow him into the past and arrive in our time and meet Wes, an ancestor of Alex. he joins the team and they successfully protect the city of Silver Hills from it's 1st mutant attack. But will it be enough to stop Ransik? Characters Rangers List of Power Rangers characters 2 *'Wesley "Wes" Collins' The Red Time Force Ranger in the year 2001; he is actually an ancestor of Alex Tate, the Red Ranger in the year 3000. He was needed to activate the Chrono Morphers for the other Time Force Power Rangers because of the DNA match, but he later did assist the Power Rangers, despite his privileged upbringing. He was portrayed by Jason Faunt. *'Jennifer "Jen" Scotts' The Pink Time Force Ranger, made cold-hearted because of the apparent death of her fiancé Alex (the former Red Ranger) in the year 3000. Jen is the leader of the Time Force Rangers (a first in the Power Rangers franchise). She was portrayed by Erin Cahill. *'Lucas Kendall' The Blue Time Force Ranger; a race car driver in the year 3000 and womanizer in any year. He was portrayed by Michael Copon. *'Katie Walker' The Yellow Time Force Ranger; she was imbued with enhanced strength due to genetic engineering. She was portrayed by Deborah Estelle Phillips. *'Trip' The Green Time Force Ranger; a Xybrian alien, noted by his green hair and jewel in his forehead, the latter of which amplifies his psychic powers. He was portrayed by Kevin Kleinberg. *'Eric Myers' The Quantum Ranger; leader of the Silver Guardians, a group funded by Wes's father to combat the Mutants set free by Ransik. He was portrayed by Daniel Southworth. *'Alex' The initial Red Ranger and descendant of Wes who is thought to have died during the events of the first episode as well as Jen's fiancé. He is later discovered to have survived the accident and help the Time Force Rangers in the year 2001 from behind the scenes until he discovers that their actions are changing the course of history. He takes control of the Time Force Rangers in 2001 for a short period of time until the other Rangers mutinied against him in favor of Wes and he returned to the future where he continued to provide technical help. Jason Faunt also portrayed Alex in addition to his portrayal of Wes. Allies *Circuit A small blue mechanical owl which acts as an information source (like Alpha 5) and calls Captain Logan to send the Zords when needed. (Voiced by Brianne Siddall) *'Captain Logan' Time Force commanding officer. (Played by Roy Werner) *'Mr. A. Collins' Wes' father and millionaire businessman, who organized the Silver Guardians. (Portrayed by Edward Laurence Albert) *'Philips' The Collins family butler, always ready to give Wes helpful advice (Portrayed by Douglas Fisher). *'Dr. Michael Zaskin' A Biolab scientist that works for Collins. (Portrayed by Ken Merckx, who previously portrayed Count Dregon from Masked Rider) Silver Guardians A private security force funded by Wes' father and later led by Eric that protected Silver Hills from Ransik's mutants, but for profit. They hold a tenuous relationship with the Time Force Rangers. At the end of the series, Wes becomes co-leader of the Silver Guardians with Eric. At this time the Guardians are changed so they protect the city for free. *'Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers' The Lightspeed Rescue Rangers were recruited by the U.S. Government under Operation Lightspeed, in order to fight ancient Demons that were attacking the fictional town of Mariner Bay, California. They were the first team of Power Rangers to be granted powers entirely through Earth human technology, and not through mystic forces, wild beasts, or by alien technology. They were also the first Power Ranger team whose identities were known to the public due to the fact that they are public servants and thus has no need to hide their identity. Villains *'Ransik' (Portrayed by Vernon Wells) A mutant crime lord from the year 3000. When he was created in 3000, he was shunned by everyone who saw him; embittered and hungry for power, he gathered an army of mutant criminals. He went back to the year 2001 along with his daughter Nadira, his robotic henchman Frax and fellow mutant Gluto. In the end of the series, instead of being destroyed, he realized the error of his ways and willingly turned himself in. He and Nadira soon returned to help both the Time Rangers and the Wild Force Rangers to fight the Mut-Orgs, he was later transformed into a human. *'Nadira' (Portrayed by Kate Sheldon) The daughter of Ransik, she is very loyal to her father. She serves him by unfreezing mutants (originally frozen by Time Force) to use against the Power Rangers. After helping deliver a baby, Nadira gradually becomes less evil and questions her father why humans and mutants must despise each other. In the end, she changed her evil ways and begun to help humanity back in the year 3000. *'Frax' (Voiced by Eddie Frierson) Ransik's robot scientist and medic. He was once a human named Dr. Louis Ferricks who saved Ransik's life by creating a serum to counter the bite of the mutant Venommark; however, Ransik destroyed Ferricks' laboratory and left him for dead. After rebuilding his mortally injured body into a robot, Frax joined Ransik while secretly planning to get revenge. He eventually reveals himself to Ransik and destroys his supply of the serum. In the finale, Frax is captured by Ransik and - after realizing the vicious cycle of the human/mutant conflict and urging Nadira to break it - is brainwashed into a mindless robot to pilot the Doomtron. When the Rangers destroy the Doomtron, Frax is destroyed with it. *'Gluto' (Voiced by Neil Kaplan) A gluttonous frog/whale mutant who vies for Nadira's attention after she inadvertently saved him from cryogenic containment. He joins Ransik's army and follows him into the past. During the conclusion of the storyline, in a moment of cowardice, Gluto freezes himself in order to avoid facing the events that culminate in the final battle between the Time Force Rangers and Ransik. *'Cyclobots' Robotic foot soldiers created by Dr. Louis Ferricks (before becoming Frax) and serving Ransik. *'Black Knight' An evil knight that wore Black armor that traveled forward in time from the medieval ages to the year 2001 along with his pet dragon. In the past he stole the Time Fire power from a White Knight but was unable to open the box it was contained in, for only a pure-hearted warrior could open. Wes is able to open the box after slaying the dragon and then uses it to activate his battilizer and destroys the Black Knight and seals the time portal the Knight created. Zords The Zords in Power Rangers Time Force were all futuristic vehicles sent back in time from the year 3000 to assist the Time Force Rangers in the year 2001. They were launched by the Transwarp Megazord through a time gate. The Time Flyers had three formations: Jet Mode, Mode Red for power, and Mode Blue for speed. The Time Shadow was sent back in time by Alex to assist his comrades in the past. The Quantasaurus-Rex was used solely by the Quantum Ranger (although Wes Collins, the Red Ranger used it for a short period), and was the precursor to the other Time Force Zords, although it was lost in the Jurassic until the Quantum and Red Rangers retrieved it. Episodes List of Power Rangers Morphenomenon Episodes Memory "Circuit Unsure" Episode: 36 (Series Episode: 414) (Air on October 20, 2001/ Re-Air on August 18 2012) This episode was dedicated to Thuy Trang, who died in a car accident on September 3, 2001. She played Trini Kwan in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers from 1993 to 1994. 250px Picture "Pic of the show behind the look of the series" The Water Fall This is the 'Clock Tower' they used for the filming of "Power Rangers Time Force" in 2003: 150px Location Of The Clock Tower: "Unknown" Page Return *'Main Page:' Power Rangers Morphenomenon *'Episode Page:' List of Power Rangers Morphenomenon Episodes More Page *'Power Rangers Main:' Power Rangers *'Power Rangers Episodes:' List of Power Rangers episodes External links "Coming Soon"